It's Can't Be Love
by Dazelle Saputri
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita pendek tentang kisah cinta Zayn Malik One Diretion


Zayn Love Story : It's Can't Be Love

"Hallo ?" Sophie mengangkat telfonnya "Hallo Sophie , kau dimana ?" Tanya seseorang diseberang sana "Aku di kampus Niall , ada apa ?" Tanya Sophie bingung

"Sophie , Zayn..." Ucap Niall menggantung "Zayn kenapa ?!" Tanya Sophie panik "Zayn kecelakaan , kau bisa ke 's Hospital ?" Ucap Harry disana , sepertinya the boys sudah berada disana

"Tentu! Aku segera datang!" Sophie memutuskan sambungan dan segera berlari masuk ke mobilnya "Bertahanlah Zayn , aku datang" gumamnya . Sesampainya di RS , Sophie berlari ke meja Receptionist yang menunjukkan letak ruang rawat Zayn "Sophie! Syukurlah kau datang" Niall langsung memelukku saat aku tiba

"Apa dia baik-baik saja ?" Tanyaku , namun tidak ada yg menjawab , tidak ada yg berani menatapku . Deg! Apa seburuk itu ? Pikirku dalam hati "Kumohon ucapkan sesuatu!" Pekikku ketakutan . Berbagai bayangan hal buruk berkelebat dalam otakku , kata 'sekarat' tidak luput dari salah satunya , bahkan ada yang lebih buruk lagi! "Katakan sesuatu! Hiks!" Akhirnya aku menjerit sambil terisak .

Liam menghampiriku dan merangkul bahuku "Hey! Bocah gede , jangan menangis" ucapnya . Aku mendongak dan mendapati the boys menunjukkan seringai mereka yg memabukkan itu , astaga! Aku dikerjai "Sial! Kalian masih sempat mengerjaiku ?!" Umpatku "Hahaha kau lucu Sophie" Louis mencubit pipiku gemas

"Yeah! . Jadi dia baik-baik saja ?" Tanyaku lagi "Dia baik , hanya terpeleset saat performnce . Kakinya keseleo dan harus di gips , kami memintamu datang untuk menemaninya sampai gips nya bisa dibuka . Karna kami tidak bisa menemaninya , kau tau kan jadwal kami padat" celoteh Louis "I know that grandfather" aku memutar bola mataku

"Good girl" ucap Louis final "Kami harus pergi Sophie! Jaga Zayn-mu dengan baik ya" goda Harry padaku . Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada mereka "Oh ya , Om Yaser ada di ruang , jika kau butuh sesuatu bilang saja padanya" ucap Liam sambil berlalu .

Aku masuk ke ruang rawat Zayn , dia sedang tidur dan ya kaki kirinya di gips! . Aku tersenyum , baru kali ini aku melihat cowok narsis ini telentang tak berdaya dengan kaki di gips! . Aku meletakkan tas ku di sofa , membuka tirai dan jendela dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti air di vas bunga dan saat aku kembali Zayn sudah bangun .

"Oh! Hey Big baby , sudah bangun ?" Tanyaku "Seperti yang kau lihat" ucapnya sambil tersenyum "Lou yg menyuruhmu kesini ?" Tanyanya "Lou dan yang lainnya" jawabku "Thank you" ucapnya sambil tersenyum , senyum yang menggetarkan hati itu loh!

"Kau butuh sesuatu ? , karna aku mau keluar sebentar untuk makan siang" tawarku "Ya , panggilkan ayahku , please!" Pintanya "Oke , laksanakan bos" ucapku menggoda dan pergi keluar , membeli makan siang untukku , zayn dan ayahnya lalu pergi ke kantor

"Apa masalahmu ?" Tanya , Sophie berhenti didepan pintu "Ini tentang Sophie" kata , tentangku ? Tanya Sophie dalam hati "Aku tau Zayn menyukainya dan gadis itu juga menyukai putraku" suara terdengar frustasi . Zayn menyukaiku ? Sekelebat rasa bahagia membuncah dalam hati Sophie , laki-laki yang dicintainya mencintainya juga! Apalagi yang ia harapkan ?

"Masalahnya Sophie adalah putri Nurul" menarik-narik rambutnya "Tepatnya dia anakku dan Nurul" lanjut pelan tapi masih bisa didengar Sophie . Aku... Aku putri Om Yaser ? Sophie menjatuhkan bawaannya dan terjatuh dilantai koridor RS "Bagaimana bisa ?!" Tanya . Ya bagaimana bisa ?!

"Itu terjadi begitu saja! Aku liburan ke Indonesia bertemu Nurul . Menjalani hubungan singkat dengannya dan pulang lagi . Tapi demi tuhan aku tidak tau Nurul hamil sungguh! Kau percaya kan kalau aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu!" Ucap pilu "Mungkin dia bukan anakmu" suara penuh harap . Ya! Aku tidak mungkin anak Om Yaser , jerit Sophie diluar sana . Dalam hati tentunya , jantungnya berdebar kencang seakan ia berapa diujung kehancuran hidupnya

"Tapi dia anakku! Umurnya pas dan aku sudah menghitungnya , mata gadis itu bahkan mirip denganku!" terus berucap frustasi "Apa Zayn tau?" Zayn tau ?! Sophie tersentak diluar sana , berharap dan terus berharap "Dia tau" Sophie lemas seketika , tubuhnya hampir ambruk dan air matanya jatuh . Harapan terakhirnya , harapan bahwa Zayn tidak mengetahuinya hancur sudah , ia benar-benar diujung kehancuran hati dan jiwanya .

"Aku memberi tau nya seminggu yg lalu , ia mengelak dan mengusulkan tes DNA . Lalu besoknya ia diam-diam mengambil rambut Sophie untuk sampel , dan kemarin hasil tes nya keluar . Sophie memang anakku , mungkin Zayn hari ini celaka karna pikirannya kacau akibat masalah ini" jelas . Wajahnya tampak jauh lebih tua daripada umur yg sebenarnya  
Sophie terisak diluar sana , bayangan masa depannya yg tertata rapi dulu hancur sudah semuanya . Harapan hidup bahagia dengan Zayn bagai tak pernah ada . Ia mengangis merutuki takdir yang memainkan hidupnya .

Dengan lemas Sophie membawa makanan yang dibelinya ke kamar rawat Zayn , bagaimana pun ia harus bicara dengan Zayn .

"Kau sudah kembali ?! Apa yang kau beli untukku ? Kau sudah makan disana ? Mau makan bersamaku ?" Tanya Zayn bertubi-tubi "Zayn..." Lirih Sophie . Zayn heran melihat wajah Sophie .

Penuh bakas air mata seperti mayat hidup . Sophie duduk dikursi dekat ranjang Zayn .

"Maafkan aku harus mengatakan ini , tapi aku tidak bisa tidak mengatakannya" air mata Sophie kembali jatuh "Kau tau ? Sejujurnya aku sangat mensyukuri hari dimana aku bertemu denganmu , hari dimana aku menjalaninya bersamamu , hari dimana aku tertawa dan tersenyum denganmu" nafas Sophie tercekat "Bahkan aku menyukuri hari ini! Hari dimana aku tau kebenaran bahwa aku... Bahwa aku..."

Sophie menangis ia tidak sanggup! , demi tuhan ia tidak sanggup! . Kenapa takdir memaksanya mengatakan itu! "Bahwa aku adikmu!" Tangis Sophie pecah ia tergugu disamping Zayn . Zayn dengan susah payah bangun , ia tercengang . Ia tak percaya Sophie akan mengetahuinya secepat itu , ia ingin memeluk gadis yang menangis di sampingmya itu .

"Jangan memelukku! . Jangan memelukku! , aku belum selesai!" Pekik Sophie "Aku adikmu! Tapi bagaimana perasaanku kalau kau kakakku ?! Bagaimana aku bisa hidup kalau separuh dari jiwaku adalah kakakku sendiri! . Bagaimana ?! Beri tau aku!" Sophie menangis dalam suara jerit pilunya . Tangan Zayn terangkat ingin menenangkan tapi diurungkan , ia hanya bisa menatap Sophie tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa .

Hatinya sakit melihat orang yg dicintainya menangis sesedih itu , menjerit pilu pada takdir yang harus dihadapinya . "Aku mencintaimu Zayn . Aku mencintai Zayn Malik! . Hah! Lucu sekali aku mencintai kakakku sendiri" Sophie tersenyum miris dalam tangisnya . "Aku harus pergi!" Sophie menghapus air matanya dengan kasar , mengambil barangnya dan pergi .

Kepergian Sophie membuat Zayn merasakan hal yang berbeda , seakan Sophie akan pergi dari hidupnya selamanya . Hatinya tiba-tiba kosong , jiwanya hampa . Tempat dimana dulu hatinya berada kini bagai tak berpenghuni , seluruh jiwanya hilang bersama kepergian Sophie dari hidupnya .

Seminggu kemudian~~~~~

Zayn sudah keluar dari RS , the boys bersama-sama datang ke RS untuk menjemputnya .

"My bro , what happen ?" Louis merangkul bahu Zayn "Nothing" Zayn tertunduk "Oh! Aku tau ada sesuatu . Sophie , benarkan ?!" Kenapa tiba-tiba Louis jadi peramal begini ?

"Oke! , memang Sophie . Tapi aku baik-baik saja Lou , kau tenang saja" ucap Zayn meyakinkan walau nada suaranya saja tidak bisa dibilang yakin . "Aku tidak memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau cerita , tapi kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan Directioners dengan wajah seperti ini . Kau harus libur beberapa hari lagi , menyelesaikan masalahmu lalu kembali pada kami . Aku akan mengurus cutimu" ucap Louis menepuk bahu Zayn lalu pergi meninggalkan Zayn diteras rumahnya .

Zayn menghela nafas , Louis benar dia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya . Dia akan kerumah Sophie hari ini juga! Putusannya itu sudah bulat

Sophie tinggal sendirian disebuah apartemen di Yorkshire . Zayn membunyikan bel dengan ragu "Siapa ?" Tanya Sophie dari dalam sana "Ini aku" jawab Zayn pelan . Tak ada jawaban dari Sophie didalam sana "Aku hanya ingin bicara Soph , setelah itu jika kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku aku akan pergi dari hidupmu . Tapi aku harus bicara sekarang padamu"

Pintu pun terbuka , Sophie memberi ruang untuk Zayn lewat . Mereka duduk di sofa dengan canggung "Apa yang ingin kau katakan ? Sebaiknya cepat aku ada kuliah sebentar lagi" ucap Sophie "Sebenarnya sebagian dari yang ingin kukatakan padamu sudah kaukatakan kemarin di RS . Terutama pada bagian aku mencintaimu , aku mencintaimu Sophie Simon . Walaupun didunia ini tidak ada yg bisa kau percayai , percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu . Sepenuh hatiku"

Sophie tercengang , ia memang mencintai Zayn , ia juga tau Zayn menyukainya karna ayahnya sendiri yang mengatakan itu , namun ia tak berharap Zayn mengatakannya .

"Will be you my girlfriend ?" Ucap Zayn penuh harap "You know I can't , we can't Zayn" Sophie tertunduk , air matanya mendesak keluar "Look at me" pinta Zayn lembut , mengangkat dagu Sophie agar melihat matanya

"I know we can't , but just for today . I want you to be my girlfriend , just today Sophie" ucap Zayn pelan dan penuh penekanan sambil menghapus setetes air mata yg berhasil keluar dari mata gadis itu "So ?" Lanjutnya "I do"

"Setelah hari ini , kau adalah adikku dan aku adalah kakakmu . Kau akan jadi adikku yg paling kusayang" Zayn sambil mencium kening Sophie .

Untuk hari ini saja , biarkan mereka melupakan fakta bahwa apa yang mereka rasakan itu terlarang! . Biarkan mereka melupakan fakta bahwa mereka bersaudara! , biarkan mereka melupakan kenyataan bahwa perasaan mereka menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri! .

Sungguh! , mereka tau apa yang mereka lakukan! . Tapi tidak sanggup melakukan apa yang seharusnya , karna itu terlalu berat .

Hari ini saja , biarkan mereka melepas beban dan menjalani hari seperti dua manusia yang dipenuhi cinta

THE END :D


End file.
